Natural compounds, including herbal formulations, can provide a healthy supplement to the daily human diet. Certain natural compounds are useful for proper functioning of the human body and for assuring high energy levels, but are not contained in appropriate quantities in the daily diets of many people. It is know to use ephedra-based products to boost energy levels, but such products have recently been spurned by the public as unsafe and ineffective.
It would be desirable to prepare an ephedra-free food supplement formulation that might promote generally good health and simultaneously boost one's energy level.